Mending a lost bond
by dax0042
Summary: Don Karnage has just met someone from his past on a raid. Someone who has a daughter-his daughter! Now Karnage must learn what it means to have children. How will this sudden change in his life effect his crew? Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

In the clouds above the ocean, the Iron Vulture flew silently through the air, as it's captain looked for something to find and plunder. Captain Don Karnage paced back and forth on the command deck, being stressed out with all his crew's complaining. However, that never ended well when Karnage decided to put a stop to their complaining.

"Why can't they just zip their lips?" Karnage said, going over some of his maps. Then something caught his eye. There, hidden under one of the maps was a crumpled photo of him when he was in highschool. There was also another face on the photo, a young, but very lovely vixen.

"Oh, I remember this one," he sighed, sadly. He picked it up and looked at the girl standing next to him. _Jasmine, I miss you._ Karnage thought as the memories of his ex-girlfriend played through his head.

"Captain!" came Mad Dog's voice booming over the loud speaker. "We have a plane coming in range of us."

A smile crept across Karnage's face, he was finally going to get to plunder something again. Being very careful with the photo of him and Jasmine, Don Karnage slipped it into his coat pocket.

Not to far off from the Iron Vulture was a lonely passenger plane. The passengers-mostly rich people-were enjoying the service the flight attendants were giving. Suddenly, the plane shook violently, sending passengers and luggage crashing to the the floor. A little girl looked out her window to see some kind of wires wrapped around the wings.

It didn't take long for everyone to know that they were about to be robbed.

Don Karnage and Mad Dog with two other pirates quickly made their entrance. Karnage was the first to enter, once inside, he looked around at all the panic stricken people. Seeing them all trembling in fear put him in a good mood. So Karnage introduced himself.

"My name is Don Karnage, and you are all my new victims, so..." he paused and unsheathed his sword, "...hand over all your rings, wallets and whatever you have in the seats."

Right away, the people did as he said. "Good, you are not as stupid as one would dream," the captain laughed as he walked toward the cockpit. As he passed a row of seats, a lovely black furred vixen caught his attention.

 _No! It can't be her!_ Karnage mind shouted as he got a good look at the vixen. Her choice of clothing may have changed, but not her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes shined like gems in the sun.

"Jasmine?" he asked her. The vixen's fear soon turned to confusion as she tried to remember him.

"Donovan, is that you?" Jasmine asked. A little girl vixen sat beside her.

"Mommy? How do you know this man?" she asked her mother. Jasmine looked over at her daughter, who's name was Anna, and said four things.

"We dated in highschool."

By now, Don Karnage was unable to control himself. "We just dated?!" he shouted, causing Jasmine and Anna to jump a bit. "We did more then date."

And for the next ten minutes, Don Karnage and Jasmine argued with one another, totally forgetting about everyone else who was on the plane. The other pirates were now sitting down and helping themselves to the drinks on board. Mad Dog put his feet up on an arm rest and shook his head. How long did he figure he and the others had to wait for Karnage to finish arguing with Jasmine? He hoped for it to be soon.

Another five minutes past and still there was no end to the fight between Karnage and Jasmine. So, Mad Dog tried his best to wait for the fight to end, but the alcohol induced boredom made him more and more reclusive with each moment that passed until, without word or warning, Mad Dog and the other pirates decided to leave. Big surprise that Karnage didn't notice.

"And I'm telling you that it wasn't my fault that my father tried to kill you!" Jasmine shouted. Karnage frowned.

"Then why did you no longer want to see me after that night?" he replied. Jasmine didn't know what to say.

"Just-Just go away and leave me alone." she sighed, trying to calm down after the long heated argument.

"Then I'll go," Karnage said, turned and headed out the same way he came in. In the back of Karnage's mind, there was a voice that screamed at him to stop and turn around to apologize, but after a fight like that, Jasmine would not be willing to listen to him. She had every right to be mad at him, but something was still not right.

During the heated argument, Jasmine said that she was married, but she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. This could mean only two things: Jasmine either was divorced or was lying about being married. This called for a little pirate work.

"Jasmine! You and your daughter are now my captives," he said storming over to them. Karnage reached out and took hold of Jasmine's arm, then dragged her to the exit. With a smile, the captain told them to hang on. In the blink of an eye, Don Karnage, Jasmine and little Anna were flying through the air on one of the cables, then they were safely on board the Iron Vulture.

"You have no right to do this!" Jasmine shouted at Karnage. "This is kidnapping!" The captain paid no attention to her, instead, he had Jasmine and her daughter sent to his room. This sort of behavior was not normal for Karnage and it confused his crew greatly. To the point where they thought he was losing his edge as a feared pirate.

"Mad Dog! See that the two of them are well fed and looked after," Karnage said, retreating to his privet study. "I need to go over something in my study." Mad Dog cocked his head and tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. So he did as he was told.

Karnage flipped through a book of marriage records. He really wanted to find out if Jasmine was single now, because deep down, Don Karnage still loved Jasmine. But what chance did he have of ever winning her love back?

One would say: None.

But he wasn't going to give up so quickly. No! He was going to find out the truth and win the heart of his first true love.

"Mommy, I don't like this place," Anna complained, kicking a trash can across the room.

"I know, but at least we're not in the brig," Jasmine smiled. Her daughter looked at her and smiled as well. Anna felt safe around her mother. And Jasmine felt better when ever she saw her daughter smile.

But Anna had a question. "Why didn't tell me you knew Don Karnage?"

With a sigh, Jasmine answered her daughter's question. "Because I didn't want you to learn a dark secret. One that I have carried for the last five years."

Anna suddenly turned very pale. "He's my daddy, isn't he?" she asked, hoping that her mother would say the opposite. Maybe even lie to her, but instead...

Jasmine broke down, sobbing. "Yes, he is." she said between sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mad Dog stood outside the door to his captain's bedroom, shocked at what he just heard. _My captain has daughter and he doesn't know anything about it?_ he thought trying his very best to keep himself from storming into the room and confronting Jasmine about what he just heard.

"Mad Dog, what are you doing here?" Karnage asked as he came walking toward his room with a tray of food in his hands. Mad Dog stared at his captain, thinking on what to say. So he thought up and thought it up quick.

"Oh, I was just hoping to find out if your ex-girlfriend was single." Don Karnage cocked his head, looking at Mad Dog and then the door to his room. "I also was hoping to get a little alone time with her also," he added quickly.

And his lie fooled Karnage. "Then get back to your work, Mad Dog," Karnage said, opening his door, then closed it behind him.

Well the first thing he saw was that Jasmine had been crying, for her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tear drops and her hair was damp around the front from her crying, the look of sadness on her looked wrong and unnatural, she was too strong to cry, it was one of the few reasons why Karnage had respect for her. Seeing her in this state upset him; very badly.

Putting the food down on the night stand beside the bed, the captain sought to try comfort Jasmine. "Jasmine, why are you crying?" he asked her. She looked at him, saying not word. "Why are you crying, Jasmine?" Karnage asked, this time raising his voice a bit. Finally, she spoke.

"Because you are Anna's father."

Karnage's jaw dropped, his eyes frozen with fear in a long, dead pause. "What did you just say?" he asked, almost whispering.

"She's your daughter, Donovan." Jasmine replied.

Karnage stood there in shock, mouth still agape, frozen like a statue of ice. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Jasmine's mouth. He gulped, his throat beginning to burn and his stomach started tying up in knots. "What do you mean she's _my daughter_?" he demanded.

"Anna is yours, Donovan," Jasmine replied, somehow regaining her calm.

 _This cannot be happening,_ Karnage shook his head in horror and disbelief. "Why do you think that? How could this have happened?"

"Well..." Jasmine trailed off and stared into the distance.

"What?" the captain firmly demanded.

"You _do_ remember what we did after our prom night?" Jasmine nervously began.

Well, that brought back all kinds of memories to Karnage. Both good and bad. He could still remember the smell of her hair as they danced. But then her father showed up and ruined their night.

"Yes, I do," he said, then looked over at Anna. "I guess I better learn how to be your father now."

"You better learn alright," Anna said. "Now, why don't you show the rest of this ship."

"First, you two will eat, then I show the rest of my ship." Karnage replied.

Anna and Jasmine shrugged in agreement, they were after all very hungry. When they finished eating, Karnage led them through the ship. Along the way, some of the crew who were know to be sexual predators watched Jasmine and Anna closely, but they dared not make a move without their captain's permission. That was until...

"Let me go!" Jasmine screamed as one the crew grabbed her. Her cries brought Karnage to a halt. Turning he saw his ex-girlfriend being assaulted. Without even thinking, the captain drew his sword and attacked the other pirate.

The sword came down and cut right through the pirate's arm, severing it from his body. Crying out in agony, the wounded pirate fell to the floor. Jasmine looked on at her attacker, but turned to Karnage who now was holding out his hand to her.

"Thank you, Donovan," she said, Anna rushed to her. Don Karnage looked around at his crew, his eyes show no remorse toward them, but they could see death in them. It was now clear that if any of them tried to touch Jasmine or Anna, then there would be more missing arms or worse. Some of the crew stepped back and retreated to their room, while the rest stood where they were.

"I want you all to listen and listen good!" The captain shouted. "If anyone tries to lay a hand on my daughter, or Jasmine..." his gaze then shifted to the severed arm on the floor. "You will all end up with an arm missing."

When the crew heard their captain's threat, they got message and quickly went back to their work. After that, Don Karnage finished showing the girls around the ship. The last stop was the command deck. "And this is where I command this crew from this spot up." Karnage smiled. Little Anna quickly looked out the window and saw all thing her father would see.

Birds flying around the Iron Vulture. Islands surrounded by the sea. And a yellow sea plane taking off from one of the islands.

Anna smiled. "I see a plane." she said. Karnage quickly looked out window and was thrilled to see the Sea Duck as well. With a smile on his face, the captain turned his ship into the clouds, ready to intercept Baloo.

And speaking of Baloo...

"Baloo, this is the last time I will go on a lunch date with you!" Rebecca Cunningham shouted at Baloo. Once again, he had found a way to ruin a day of fun for her. Kit sat quietly in his seat waiting to see how Baloo would handle himself this time. Molly stood behind him, just as eager to Baloo talk his way out of trouble.

"You're the one who wanted to eat at Joe's fun house," Baloo laughed. He turned to Kit. "Think we should have ordered out instead?"

"Are you kidding, Baloo?" Kit smiled as he pulled out a map. "It's more fun to see you dress in drag and dance around, then just sit quietly as you eat."

Rebecca shook her head. Kit was no doubt picking up some of Baloo's bad habits, but that was least of her worries. Because at that very moment, the Iron Vulture came into view.

 _Ten minutes later..._

Baloo, Rebecca, Kit and Molly all stood before Karnage who was smiling as Mad Dog and Dumptruck checked the cargo. The two pirates ripped open a box to find a set of golden bells.

"Hey, Captain!" Mad Dog shouted, "we hit the jackpot this time." Holding up one of the bells, Karnage smile faded when he got a good look at it.

"That bell is just gold plated!" the captain drew his saber in a fit of rage, pointing it at Baloo. "Where is the real bells?!" he demanded.

Baloo smiled. "Go fish," were the only words that came out of his mouth.

A sigh of disappointment escaped Don Karnage as he lowered his saber in defeat. How could he get Baloo to talk unless he... Then it came to his attention that Baloo would do anything to keep Kit or Molly safe from harm. With a smile on his face, Karnage took a knee in front of Molly.

"Does Baloo know where the real bells are?" he asked the little cub. She nodded, but said nothing. Turning his gaze to Kit, the captain placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And does Baloo know what I'll have Dumptruck do to you and her if he doesn't tell me where the bells are, Kit?"

Kit felt cold as Dumptruck walked up behind him and Molly. The pirate looked at the cubs then at his captain for his approval. The order "Drop them" was heard and Dumptruck picked both cubs off the floor and held them over the open emergency exit.

"Just tell him where the bells are! Do it now Baloo!" Rebecca shouted. Baloo gave in and looked at the Sea Duck's right wing pontoon. He didn't need to say, because Mad Dog was already ripping the pontoon apart. And sure enough, there were the real golden bells that Karnage wanted.

"Good things come to those who cheat for the prize," Karnage smiled, but then said something that shocked his crew and his prisoners. "Now pay them for the bells," that was a shock to everyone who heard him.

Mad Dog and Dumptruck looked at each other and shook their heads. Hacksaw began to question his captain, but Don Karnage told him to be silent and get back to work. It was very strange, and some of the crew began to wonder if had anything to do with Karnage's new family.

It was right about that time when Anna came in to see who was being robbed this time. She saw Baloo, Kit, Rebecca and, "Molly!" she said, rushing up to her friend.

Both little girls hugged one another and began giggling and talking about how much they loved Danger Woman. It wasn't until Anna told Molly that Don Karnage was her daddy that anyone felt like pulling the two apart for minute.

Rebecca took Molly by the hand and told her to stand by Baloo. Jasmine came in and was happy to see her BFF, but Rebecca wasn't as happy to see her.

"Hello Jasmine," she greeted in a friendly way. "Your daughter says that her daddy is Don Karnage. No way that is true."

But the look Jasmine gave her told a different story. "He is her father. I made the mistake of not making him wear a condom on our prom night." she said.

Rebecca was shocked. "What are you going to do now?" she asked Jasmine. The lovely vixen thought for a minute.

"I don't know," she said.

"I think it would be nice if everyone would join me for coffee and cake," Karnage said, as he pushed a cart with fresh brewed coffee and a chocolate cake.

Well, now this was shock to everyone, but mostly to the rest of the crew. As Karnage sliced the cake, he couldn't help but feel the hate and confusion coming from his crew like a bad vibe. Hacksaw turned to Mad Dog.

"The captain has really gone nuts," he whispered. Mad Dog nodded and signaled the other pirates to fallow him.

Once the pirates were out of ear range of their captain, Mad Dog was the first to speak. "This is crazy." he said. "Our captain is treating Baloo and his friends to coffee and cake. He should be killing them or just be doing bad things he likes doing."

"Damn right!" Gibber snapped. "He has really changed since he learned he was a father."

Hacksaw pulled out a knife and slid the sharp blade across his arm, cutting the skin to draw some blood. "Then maybe we should get rid of the captain's ex-girlfriend and her little brat." he smiled, licking his bleeding arm. "After all, I loved the old Karnage."

Dumptruck agreed. "So, did I,"

Soon, the whole room was filled with angry crew members. There were some who wanted nothing more than to see Anna and Jasmine get turned into fish bait. Others like Mad Dog, felt that killing the two girls was not the way to go, but that did not mean he didn't want them gone.

That night, after Baloo and the others were free to leave, Don Karnage sat in his room, thinking hard about what transpired that day. One could say he had turned over a new leaf, but in his heart, Don Karnage would always be the prince of pirates. The captain's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Just me," came Anna's small voice from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Karnage smiled. "Do come in."

The door opened and in stepped Anna. She stared at her father and smiled back at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for the cake," she said.

"You're welcome, Anna," Karnage replied. For some strange reason, the captain felt happy. "Would you like to hear about how I became a pirate?" he asked.

Anna thought about that, she did in fact want to know about her father's life as a pirate. "Ok," she said, then climbed into her father's lap. Karnage was surprised by this, but he rather enjoyed having her in his lap. The captain felt a real bond growing between him and his daughter, but he kept that to himself.

After awhile, Anna fell asleep to hearing stories of her father's adventures in the sky. Being ever so careful, Karnage picked up his daughter and carried her back to her room, where Jasmine was sleeping. "Sleep tight, Anna," he whispered, placing her beside her mother.

Turning to leave, Jasmine reached up and grabbed his hand. Karnage looked down at her. "Please stay," she said. "Be the father Anna needs."

"Very well," Karnage nodded, then climbed into bed with his daughter and ex girlfriend. Soon he too was sound asleep, never knowing that tomorrow he would be faced with a real threat to his power.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Karnage woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon coming from the mess hall. Being very careful not to wake Jasmine and Anna, he slipped out of bed, put his boots on and left the room. Upon entering the mess hall, Karnage could feel a chill going up his spine as the crew turned to look at him.

He remained silent as the crew went back to eating their breakfast. _Why are they giving me the cold shoulder?_ Karnage thought to himself, but as he picked up a plate, Hacksaw walked up to him.

"You enjoy sticking your dick in that bitch?" He asked the captain with an angry frown.

Don Karnage felt his anger rising. Hacksaw was not only being disrespectful toward him, but also toward Jasmine. Raising his hand in warning, Don Karnage said, "Never, ever speak to me with that tone, Hacksaw! Because if you do, I'll be forced to teach you some manners."

Hacksaw smiled and took his seat at a nearby table. "I understand," he said.

Karnage then went back to filling his plate with food, but didn't notice Switchblade coming up behind him with a gun in his hand. When he was within two feet of Karnage, he pointed the gun at his head and was about to pull the trigger when he heard Jasmine call out to his captain.

"Donovan, I need to speak with you," she said, coming into the mess hall. As Karnage turned around, Switchblade quickly hid his pistol in his coat and gave his captain room to go see Jasmine.

"Yes, what is it you need?" Karnage asked when he walked up to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled and looked at him. "Why were you so nice to Baloo and his friends the other day?"

Karnage shrugged, not really sure how to answer her question. "I just felt it would be better for business if they thought I was nice," he lied, but Jasmine wasn't falling for it.

"And I guess it had nothing to do with Anna being in the same room." she said, smiling.

Don Karnage blushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, I wanted Anna to like me. And I thought that if I was nice, then she would want to get to know me."

"Well, I'm glad you were nice to my friends, because it really helped me see that you were still the man I once loved."

Don Karnage felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Jasmine say that she still had feelings for him. Anna then came in rubbing her eyes. She looked at her mother and Karnage, confused at seeing them acting like a normal couple. Soon, the three of them were seat at their own table, enjoying their breakfast.

After they had eaten, Jasmine and Anna went up on the flight deck to get some fresh air. As they did that, Don Karnage returned to his room to clean it up a bit.

"Who knew having guests would be such a messy thing," he groaned, folding the covers on the bed. As the captain began fluffing the pillows, there was knock at the door. "Come in," Karnage said.

Mad Dog then came into the room. He was a little surprised to see his captain cleaning his own room up, but he had some urgent news to give. Reaching into his vest pocket, Mad Dog pulled out a letter. "This is for you," he said, handing Karnage the letter.

Karnage took the letter and read it. _Dear Don Karnage, I, Shere Khan am requesting you to meet me_ _at Skull Island_ _at 12 noon_ _. If you choose not to come, then I will be forced to use to a more hostile approach._

When Karnage saw that there wasn't much time to think things over, he quickly gave to order to head toward Skull Island.As he rushed up to the command deck, Karnage couldn't help but feel he was putting his life in danger, as well as his daughter and ex-girlfriend.

It was twenty minutes before 12 noon, and the Iron Vulture arrived at Skull Island. As the pirates exited the massive air ship, they were met by Shere Khan's elite pilots and fifty of his own personal bodyguards. The pirates could already see that if Shere Khan wanted them dead, he would have done it by now, but they were still alive, so that meant they were needed to do some dirty work for the powerful tiger.

And sure enough, Shere Khan walked up to Don Karnage and smiled. "Ah, Captain Karnage, so glad you could make it today. I see you still haven't lost your title of being the one man that always arrives on time when I call," Khan said, but then saw that Jasmine and Anna were making their way through the crowd of pirates. "And who are these two lovely ladies?" he asked.

Don Karnage turned and looked at Anna and Jasmine. A smile grew on his face. "The child is my daughter, Anna and Jasmine is her mother."

Shere Khan stood there for minute, shocked. Don Karnage was a father. "You never told me you were married," he said, popping his neck.

Karnage rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well… I'm not married," he said. "I made a mistake back in high school, and then Jasmine told me that I am Anna's father."

"I see," Shere Khan smiled. He then turned his attention back to the captain. "Captain Karnage, I have a job for you. One that requires a man with your set of skills."

Don Karnage crossed his arms. He secretly hoped he wouldn't have to be sent after the crew of Higher for hire. Anna would never forgive him if he had to do something bad to them.

Shere Khan pulled out his golden pocket watch. "Mr. Ben Sultan, the president of the Miniversal Corporation has been donating millions of dollars to a dig site down in the desert nation of Ghaphia." he said looking at the time. His eyes seemed so focused on the time, than on Don Karnage. "I need you and your men to find out why he funding the dig."

With a smile, Don Karnage pulled his sword from its sheath. "I won't fail you," he said, then looked at Jasmine and Anna. "But this will be the last job I do for you."

Shere Khan put his watch back in his pocket. "Is that so?"

"Yes, after this, I'm going to quit being a pirate and start being the father Anna should have." the captain replied.

Anna and Jasmine were happy to hear that Karnage was going to give up the pirate life and settle down. But the crew turned hostile as their anger flared out of control. There captain clearly had totally lost his mind. Hacksaw and a few others began shouting and throwing insults at their captain, but others, like Mad Dog and Dumptruck, saw this as an opportunity for them to rise to the rank of captain. However, Shere Khan was down right appalled to hear this.

There was no way Shere Khan was going to let Karnage quit. Then he got an idea. A wicked idea. Khan called to Dumptruck to come and join him for a ride in his privet plane. The hulking Great Dane fallowed Khan and boarded the plane. He had never seen a more finer plane.

Two of Shere Khan's most trusted investors were also on board. They were Walters and the lovey Harmond. The feline investors sat quietly as their boss took his seat between them. Shere Khan pulled out a large briefcase and opened it for Dumptruck to see what was inside.

Shere Khan smiled as he saw the Great Dane's face light up. "This is two million dollars," he said. "If you want it, then I need you to do something for me."

 _ **72 HOURS LATER…**_

The night sky was filled with stars that sparkled brighter than the rubies in the Iron Vultures treasure vault. Don Karnage stood alone on the command deck of the Iron Vulture. He looked down at the desert landscape of Ghaphia. He had been waiting for his crew to report back to him on what they found out about the dig Mr. Ben Sultan was funding. Don Karnage smiled when he felt the gentle hands of Jasmine wrap around his waist.

The lovely vixen hugged Karnage and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you for wanting to give up your life of being a feared pirate captain," she said.

Karnage turned around and looked Jasmine in the eye. "And I'm proud of you for being a great mother for Anna," he replied. The two of them stood there, their gazes locked onto the other ones eyes, then, very slowly, Don Karnage pressed his lips to Jasmine's. They were having their first real kiss since high school.

At that very moment, Dumptruck came in with Hacksaw. The two pirates looked on in shock at what their captain was doing. Dumptruck cleared his throat, drawing his captain's attention. Pulling out of the kiss, Captain Karnage stepped up to the two of them and crossed his arms. "Well," he said waiting to hear what they had to tell him.

Hacksaw looked at Dumptruck, who nodded at the sickly dingo. Hacksaw then pulled out a gun and aimed it at his captain.

Karnage took a step back in surprise. "What the hell is this?" he shouted to Hacksaw. The dingo smiled.

"Just making a little extra cash," he replied, then pulled the trigger on his gun. Jasmine screamed as Karnage fell to the floor, his hand clutching at his chest. Karnage tried to get to his feet fearing for Jasmine's safety, but Hacksaw shot him again, this time in the lower stomach. The sound of the gun shot and Jasmine's screams caused little Anna to come running in. There, she saw her mother being tied up by Dumptruck, while Hacksaw stood over her wounded father.

Suddenly, Switchblade came up from behind Anna and grabbed her. The little vixen tried to struggle free, but the pirate had to strong of a grip on her.

Karnage could watch helplessly as his crew took Jasmine and Anna out of the room, leaving him alone with Hacksaw. "Why?" he asked, his voice barley a whisper.

"Why?" Hacksaw said. "For the money and for the fact you have turned soft once you learned you were a father." The dingo put his gun away and took a knee beside the wounded captain. "You were strong once before, but now you are nothing. The great and powerful Don Karnage I knew would have never let something like a child get between him and the crew, but I guess everything changes over the years."

"I will kill you!" Karnage growled.

Hacksaw frowned and shrugged. "If you say so," he said. Then he put his hands around his captain's throat and began to choke him. Karnage reached up to pull Hacksaw's hands from his throat, but he was took weak from blood loss. The dingo started laughing as his grip tightened. Karnage's face began to turn blue as his legs began thrashing. Thinking quick, Karnage suddenly remembered the gun in Hacksaw's vest.

Hacksaw looked on with a smile at his dying captain. "You see! I am the only one who will be getting what he wants. For when you are dead, I'm going to be sticking my dick in your daughter every night, while the crew gets to have your girlfriend's hot ass! Then, I'm go-"

 _ **BANG!**_

Hacksaw suddenly let go of Karnage as he rolled onto his side, clutching his side. Karnage had gotten a hold of his gun and had shot him with it. The captain looked at him and took aim at the dingo's head, "You fucked with the wrong family," Karnage smiled, then shot Hacksaw.

With Hacksaw dead, Karnage black out. 


End file.
